


Potion Surprise!

by NaranjitaFanfics



Series: Moominvalley Fictober! (Oneshots!) [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: M/M, Mumrik, Oops Alice did it again!, potion, snufmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjitaFanfics/pseuds/NaranjitaFanfics
Summary: Moomin accidentally drinks a potion and transforms into a mumrik, just like Snufkin!





	Potion Surprise!

“Thank you so much for everything, Moomin!” Said Alicia finally ending her house cleaning.

“Two heads are better than one!”

The two kids laughed and Moomin started to cough after he choked with his own saliva.

“Ough, ough!” He pressed his chest.

“Oh goodness! Would you like something to drink?”

Moomin nodded while coughing and Alice ran to the kitchen, searching for a drink. When she opened her fridge's door, there was literally nothing, only fresh white milk.

After that, she came back with a glass full of milk.

“Sorry, we only had milk.”

“Don't worry...” Moomin smiled and started to drink the beverage slowly.

After spending a great time in Alicia's house, Moomin was coming back to his home seeming to be really tired.

_«What's going on with me?»_

And just before he could've arrived, he fell to the ground making a thud.

**────── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ──────**

Moomin opened his eyes slowly, getting to see a green fabric, illuminated by a wood fire, and in that exact moment, he noticed a pair of big brown eyes staring at him in a corner.

“Aaaaah!!!!”

“Moomin!” Snufkin raised his hands to calm him down. “It's me! Snufkin! Calm down!”

Moomin sighed and placed his hand on his chest, but as soon as he saw it he noticed that it was furless.

“Huh!? What happened with my fur!? And why is my hand looking so small!?”

“Do you really want me to show you?” Moomin's eyes were fixated at Snufkin's after the nomad asked him that.

He pressed his lips, showing nervousness.

Snufkin took a mirror and gave it to him. Moomin looked at his reflection, he didn't have any fur, except his head and tail! His eyes were still gray blue. He was wearing a sky blue short sleeved shirt and gray pants that ended in his knees with suspenders.

Moomin stopped to stare at himself in the mirror and looked at his legs. His footwear was a pair of tiny black boots.

The boy was about to scream, until Snufkin covered his mouth.

“Don't panic!”

Moomin remained silent after Snufkin took his hand off.

“Now, tell me.” Snufkin proceeded to pour tea in a mug made out of tin. “What are you and how did you end up like this?”

Moomin looked at him with eyes of innocence.

“I thought that you would know that, and I don't have a very clear idea of what I am now...”

“I can't tell exactly what you are, Moomintroll, yet, I feel like you're now the same species as I.” He said while trying to think on something.

“... We should go back to Moominmama.” He added.

“No!”  
“Why not?”

“I fear that she might not recognize me...”

“She will, Moomin, she's your mo– Wait. What was the last thing you did before falling unconscious and ending up here?” Snufkin asked curiously.

Moomin, now being a mumrik, scratched his head, trying to think on something.

“I went to Alicia's house, helped her clean her stuff... she offered me milk.”

“Milk.” Snufkin's eyebrows raised, insinuating something suspicious. “And what if it wasn't milk, Moomin?”

Moomin's eyes widened out of having a realization.

“But, Alice gave it to me...”

“She must have confused it with something else, you know how distracted she tends to be.”

“Hmm...”

“What if it's like that one time the witch transformed me into a cat?”

“Excuse me?”

Snufkin came closer to him and gave him a kiss on his snout. Moomin blushed heavily and separated quickly from the mumrik.

“A-ah! ¡Snufkin! What were you doing!?”

The mumrik looked at him and his eyes went downhill.

“It... It didn't work...” Muttered, showing slight sad deception in his eyes, losing the sparkles of hope of his pupils.

“...”

“Is that... last time you kiss-”

“Snufkin, I understand, don't worry.” Smiled tenderly. “Let's go with mom.”

Moomin and Snufkin left the tent, the mumrik grabbed Moomin's hand while they were getting near the troll's home.

Snufkin knocked on the door, Moominmama opened it.

“Hi Snufkin!” Moominmama happily greeted him.

“Oh! I see you brought a friend! He reminds me of Moomin... Do you happen to know where he is?” Her gaze turned into a sad one. “He hasn't been home...”

“Actually, Moominmama...” Snufkin looked at Moomintroll.

Moomin looked back at him, confused.

“Do I really have to say it?” Murmured.

Snufkin nodded.  
The boy sighed.

“Mom, it's me.”

Moominmama's eyebrows rose up out of the surprise, but she remained quiet.

“... I hope there's a solution for this in my grandma's book.” Said still in shock, turning her back to go to the kitchen.

Moomintroll and Snufkin followed her, Little My and Moominpapa looked at the boys.

“Hey! Who's that?” Asked Moominpapa.

“Someone new to bite!” Little My shouted, jumping to Moomintroll's tail to bite it. “**NYANGH**!!!”

**“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUCH!!!”** Moomintroll jumped and Snufkin tried to separate Little My off his tail.

He still tried to help, but nothing worked out, until he found a pan and hit Little My's head with it.

_ ***BAM!*** _

Little My fell unconscious and Snufkin left her inside a teapot.

Moomin shook his tail and sighed with relief.

“I found something!” Moomin exclaimed while reading the book.

Both of the kids approached the lady.

“It says here that... oh.” Moominmama smiled and gazed discreetly at Snufkin with a grin. “It's a potion to transform yourself into the species of your true love.”

Both stayed quiet.

“But... it doesn't say how to make you have your form back, Moomin. It seems like a permanent thing.”

“I don't wanna stay like this!”  
“I know, honey, but—”

Someone knocked on the door and Moominpapa came to open the door.

“Alicia! What are you doing here?”

“May I come, please? I really need to talk with Moomin.”

“Moomin's not here.” He responded.

“Yes he is!” Moominmama appeared with the boys.

“That is Moomin!?” He shouted.

“He took the wrong drink.” Snufkin said.

Alicia entered and approached Moomin.

“Exactly.” She said giving the potion to the troll. “Sorry for the annoyance.”

“Don't worry about that!”

“Yes, but don't be so clumsy, Alicia.” Snufkin added.

The girl laughed sheepishly. Moomin drank the potion that would turn him into his original state and... *POOF!*

In a small and fast smoke cloud with white sparkles, Moomin stopped having his furless body, being the usual fluffy thing that he is!

The troll touched his chest and face, checking if the potion worked, and it did.

He jumped high into the air.

“It's me, I am me! I am finally me!” He shouted.

Moominmama smiled at all of this, but specially at what she read into that book.

«_So... transformation into the being that is your true love...»_ She thought.

She looked at Snufkin, he was hugging Moomin, and they were doing little jumps of happiness.

_«I already had my suspicions, but this just confirms it all... and it makes me glad to know that I was right all along.»_

Moominmama went to the kitchen, to leave the book right where it belonged, stopping at that time her thoughts.

«_But...»_ She closed her eyes. _«It hurts me to think about her. Moomin does not deserve her.»_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Art is from MitsuChan108 from Tumblr!


End file.
